


The Uni-verse short stories

by LilyPotteri



Series: The Uni-Verse collection [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Short Stories, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPotteri/pseuds/LilyPotteri
Summary: A collection of short stories for my uni-verse storyline. It can be understood without the main story, but It will make more sense to read that first.These are basically little short fluffs from the life of the Lensherr-Xavier family (Charles, Erik, Wanda and Pietro). There will be a timestamp at the beginning of all stories, to show where they take place in the 1995-2025 timeline.The majority of these are pretty tame and vanilla fluffs, but I will state the rating and any special TWs at the start if applicable.
Relationships: Azazel/Raven | Mystique (X-Men), Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Loki/Pietro Maximoff
Series: The Uni-Verse collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702333
Comments: 18
Kudos: 4





	1. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before getting together, Erik is thinking about things he wants to change in his life.

Rating: General audiences

**1995\. 11. 16.**

It was time for something to change. Erik knew that, deep down inside. He couldn't go on pretending he wasn't interested in Charles. Pushing his emotions down and down so they would just go away. It wasn't very successful. 

The things Azazel had said to him back in Russia were still running around his head like crazy ants. His friend was right. Erik was proud of all his differences.

First and foremost, he was the founding leader of the 'Mutant and Proud' society, or the 'Brotherhood of Mutants' as they called it nowadays. Erik was the spokes-person of being true to oneself, to accept oneself with pride. 

Secondly, he was proud of his nationality, his accent, and his European roots. Among all these Americans, he had always stood out, muttering German curses at everyone who might look down on him because of that. 

And last but not least he was proud of his religion, his faith, his family's ancestry. It wasn't a light history, considering the events of the past, but it made Erik even more proud. 

Considering all of these, accepting that last bit he discovered about himself shouldn't be that hard. But somehow, it still made Erik uneasy. Like that was a bit too much of being a "freak". That there was a limit or something. It was crazy. 

Erik was trying to hide under the massive amounts of school-work he had, anything to take his mind off a certain Ph.D. student, with amazing blue eyes. Erik had assignments due soon, exams coming up, so there were plenty of reasons to lock himself away in the library and concentrate on something other than messy-haired Englishmen. But of course, Erik wasn't in luck, as he practically bumped into that specific person he was trying to avoid.

"Oh, hi!" Charles greeted him the moment he got his balance back and made sure he did not drop any of the books he was carrying. "Fancy seeing you here."

Erik could feel his throat closing and his heart making an embarrassing little dance inside his chest at the sight of Charles.

"Yeah. Homework. Stuff. Exams," he mumbled when he found his voice. Damn, his palms were sweating. 

Charles just gave him one of his genuine smiles, if he picked up anything of Erik's distress, he didn't let it show.

"I'm working on a paper myself. Mind if I join you?"

Erik looked around like a cornered animal, seeking a way out of the situation. He was probably projecting his anxiety because the smile faded from Charles's face giving place to worry. 

"Oh, if you would like to work alone, I understand that too. I don't want to intrude," Charles said quickly.

"No, I mean yes, I mean...," Erik stumbled on his own words and felt his face heating up. "That would be great. If you joined me. As... as friends," he added rather needlessly. 

Charles's gentle smile came back. "Great, then. Lead the way."

Three hours and a finished assignment later, Erik was walking back to his building, his heart still hammering in his chest. 

This couldn't go on like this. He has to pull himself together and just man up and accept his feelings as Azazel had said. 

His dorm room was pleasantly empty when he got back, so Erik just kicked his shoes off, put his messenger bag on his desk chair, and landed face-first on his bead. 

Stretching out his powers to feel all the metal in the building relaxed him a little bit, his fidget toys rising from the bedside table to slowly circle around Erik's head. "Uhh, it shouldn't be this hard," he said to himself catching the little metal balls with one hand. It was time for something to change, and it has to start here and now. 


	2. Time stopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thoughts of Charles, right after getting together with Erik.

Rating: General audiences

**1995\. 11. 19.**

Time stopped yesterday. And it still moved sluggishly, like in a dream. Charles definitely felt like he was in one. 

It was a funny thought, regarding how Charles never had real dreams before, only a whirlwind of pictures, memories, and emotions coming from other people around him. 

But not this time. For the first time in his life, Charles felt grounded. He wasn't running anymore, throwing himself into one party after another, into guys and girls and alcohol to keep those pesky voices out of his head. Charles felt like he had found a safe harbor, an anchor in the turbulent sea of his life. 

Erik had kissed him last night, and it truly felt like time had stopped at that moment. Erik had shown him one of his most guarded memories, let him in after keeping Charles out for so long.

"Earth to Charles, are you listening to me?"

Charles looked up, startled. Raven was sitting in front of him, glaring at him angrily.

"Of course I am. What were you saying?"

That remark made Raven roll her eyes disbelievingly. "I was just telling you about my last class and you were just staring into space. Do you have something to share with your sister?"

Charles sighed dramatically. "Erik had kissed me yesterday. I know how cheesy this sounds but it had literally felt like time had stopped moving and the world had stopped existing around us. I had never felt like this before."

Raven's smile was wide and honest, as she reached over to squeeze Charles's hand. "I'm so happy for you. You two will be good for each other. Balancing out each other's stupidity," she added with a smirk. 

"Hey! I'm being serious right now," Charles pulled his hand away, his eyes narrowing. "But however it pains me to admit, I get what you are saying. Erik has so much pain and anger inside him. I hope to help him battle his demons."

Raven's expression turned sincere. "Your past has its own shadows, darling. It wasn't all rainbows and unicorns, either. I meant what I said, you could help each other."

Charles didn't have anything to say to that. He knew that Raven was right, and it was only fair to open up in return. But it was easier said than done. Charles had never told anyone about his childhood, about the death of his father and the terrible things that followed. He kept it well hidden behind his mental shields, locked it into his old room, and threw away the key. 

But maybe it was time for Charles to find that key and let someone else into the room. As a telepath, Charles was so accustomed to other people's minds around him and other people's thoughts and problems, the mere idea of opening his mind to others was really foreign. 

Charles lived his whole life hiding behind his mental shields. He always said it was to protect people around him from his powers, but it was just as much for his own defense.

Charles smiled back at his sister, albeit a little sad. "I know, darling. I'm working on it. This thing is still so too new and fragile. I don't want to scare Erik away. He is special."

It's funny how mutations work, if Charles could only see the future, instead of being a telepath, he could have seen how true that sentence was. But not knowing that, he could only trust his intuitions. And they were right.


	3. It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming home from Dusseldorf, Charles and Erik are enjoying the remaining of the winter break together. With a little teaser of what to come in the future.

Rating: General audiences 

**1995\. 12. 23. (mostly)**

It had been snowing as if the world was a snow globe shaken aggressively in the hands of a child.

Charles was standing in the window of his - and lately their - tiny flat, watching the steady snow-fall.

He had so many memories of winter days when they sneaked out to play in the snow with Raven until they were shivering and wet. Those few cheerful days were like glinting snow under the Sun in the darkness of his childhood.

Charles was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of the front door, and he soon felt Erik's mind entering the room.

"It's freaking cold outside," Erik groaned as wrapped his arms around Charles, turning him around to face Erik. "But I managed to get everything we might need for the next few days. I even found some of your favorite tea, Liebling."

Charles smiled up at his boyfriend whose hair was still wet with melted snow. "You are my hero. No more leaving the flat, then?"

Erik leaned down to press a kiss on Charles's lips. "Nope."

After coming back from Dusseldorf, Charles got into The Christmas Mood, decorating the flat with fairy lights, and buying the biggest tree he could find - and that they could fit into their living room. And even though Erik didn't celebrate the holiday, he helped to put the tree up seeing how important it was for Charles. 

"It's our first Christmas together, darling. I want it to be perfect."

The plan was having Raven over on Christmas Eve, pulling the living room couch out for her to stay over - like she had done many times before. Erik offered to go make the grocery store run. It made sense because he was the one doing the cooking after all.

Now shopping was all done, and there was no reason for leaving their place at all.

Charles wrapped his arms around Erik and looked back out the window, starting to hum a Christmas song.

"Here to our first Christmas together," Charles said looking up at Erik. "I know you don't celebrate it, so thank you for indulging me."

Erik smiled - not his usual grin, but an honest smile that reached his eyes. "If it's important to you, it's important to me."

Back then they could only hope for this to be their first shared holiday of many.

Their wishes came true as many more had followed over the decades.

On their 30th Christmas together, they decorated their Brooklyn brownhouse for the holidays and had way more people around the dinner table than only the three of them. Raven was there this year as well, but she brought with her a husband and a little boy.

Charles and Erik's twins, Wanda and Pietro came home for the holidays too.

Almost everything had changed since that first Christmas together. The only constant thing was their feelings for each other. Merry Christmas indeed.


	4. Hit (on) me

**Rating** : T (swearing and some teasing)

**2011\. 09. 25.**

" _I'm gonna hit you_ ," Charles projected telepathically, standing in the lecture hall, hundreds of students looking at him.

It had all started out so innocently. A gentle nod at his husband's mind before Charles started his class. 

But Erik did not let go, sending all kinds of filthy images and thoughts through their mental connection.

Charles could have, of course, severe the link, if he really wanted to. As he threatened to do. Multiple times. But still, here they were, Charles in front of his students, standing conveniently behind his desk to conceal the unfortunate bulge in his pants.

_"I can hit you, mentally. I will do that. Stop this nonsense at once."_

_"Oh, come on. I know you like it. You could make me stop if you really wanted to."_ Erik's mental voice was smug, and it caused shivers to run through Charles's body. 

He took a deep breath to calm himself and continued with the lecture, trying very hard to ignore the images in his mind. Oh Gosh, his husband had a very creative imagination. 

"Professor? Are you quite all right, Sir?"

A girl in the first row looked up at Charles with concern. 

Charles felt himself blushing but he cleared his throat and gave one of his most charming smiles to his student.

"Absolutely peachy. Now, where were we? Ah, yes, the whole genome sequencing..."

When the class let out, Charles waited until the last of his students left the hall, before stepping out from behind his desk.

" _You are in some deep shit, darling_ ," Charles projected with a frown as he left the room with his messenger back in front of him.

" _Such a dirty mouth for a college professor. What would your students think if they would hear you now?"_

_"They do not. I have papers to grade, but I will be home by 5. And you will be sorry for your little stunt."_

_"Can't wait, Liebling._ "

Erik was waiting for him in the living room when Charles got home. The man was the picture of innocence as he greeted Charles with a kiss. 

"How was your day, Schatz?"

Charles slapped the man on his shoulder, giving him the look of reproach. "You know exactly how my day went. You filthy little tease."

Erik just grinned, showing all his teeth in his usual, shark-like manner. "Come on, we both know you liked it. You could have broken the connection anytime. The most powerful telepath and all that."

Charles continued to glare at his husband, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Flattery will get you nowhere in this situation. You made me give a lecture to over 200 students with a hard-on. It was embarrassing."

Erik wrapped his hands around Charles's neck, kissing his husband on the lips meaningfully. "If I swear to make it up to you? Will you forgive me?" Erik whispered softly on Charles's lips. 

"Well, you can certainly try."

Erik smiled triumphantly, hands sliding down Charles's back to rest on his ass. "Oh, I will. You had seen the preview, now get ready for the feature film."

Charles rolled his eyes at that. "I'm gonna hit you again."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
